We Are Young
by KatsumiRose24
Summary: What will happen when Bonney has to go to a new school, and she meets Law? Will feelings spark or will she just ignore them? Her feelings could be dangerous for both of them. This is an AU fanfic, characters may be a bit OOC at times. Rating may change. (As of now, this is discontinued)


Jewelry Bonney looked up at the building, it was her new school. Grand Line Academy. She already hated it. It was to… fancy, for her liking. It was large, with three or four buildings. Each building was two stories. She hated big schools. That meant more people. She didn't want to go into that school; but her uncle, X-Drake, was making her go.

She shouldered her duffle bag which had her clothes and personal items in it. She was quite nervous, but contained it well as she walked into the school. She sighed with relief when she didn't see anyone in the well-polished hallway. She didn't want to deal with students at the moment. She saw a door that read: FRONT OFFICE, and told herself to calm down. She took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was brightly lit and it was warmer that it was in the quiet hallway. The office was rather large, with a large waiting area with padded chairs, notices and awards hanging on the walls, and a big clock that was ticking loudly. There were large plastic pots with a variety of plants decorating the room. The room was cut in half by a large counter with a lot of wire baskets filled with paper work. There were cups filled with pens and pencils, clipboards, and a map of the school resting there as well.

Bonney walked up to the counter, moving her pink hair out of her face. There was a green-haired woman sitting behind the counter, typing away on her computer. Her name tag read: Mrs. Makino. She looked up then smiled softly. She stopped typing, and moved her chair closer to Bonney.

"Can I help you?" she asked the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Jewelry Bonney," she informed her, and Mrs. Makino smiled.

"Hold on a moment," the woman said, getting up from her chair. She walked over to a cabinet, and opened a drawer. She dug in it for a bit, and then pulled out a folder which had Bonney's full name on it. Mrs. Makino set it on the counter in front of Bonney. She pulled out two papers, setting them on the counter.

"This is your schedule, and here is a map of the school," Mrs. Makino pointed out.

Bonney took the schedule in her hands, looking over it.

**1****st**** Block: Biology with Arlong.**

**2****nd**** Block: Archeology with Robin.**

**3****rd**** Block: Gym with Mihawk.**

**4****th**** Block: Lunch.**

**5****th**** Block: Cooking with Zeff.**

**6****th**** Block: Drama with Buggy.**

Bonney looked back up at the woman and smiled, "Thank you."

Mrs. Makino smiled then reached under the counter, pulling out a school uniform and some gym clothes. Bonney inwardly groaned, she had forgotten about the uniforms. Mrs. Makino picked up her phone, and made a phone call for a girl named Nami.

"Nami will be your roommate," she informed Bonney. "She's a very sweet girl," she smiled.

Bonney smiled again, and put her bag on her other shoulder. She stretched her numb shoulder, just as the door opened. Bonney turned to see an orange-haired girl with big brown eyes, and pale skin. The girl smiled, "So I finally get a roommate!"

Bonney smiled, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Nami," the girl held out her hand, and Bonney shook it.

"I'm Bonney," she smiled.

Nami waved to Mrs. Makino, and then turned to Bonney. "Well Bonney, let's go!" Nami exclaimed, taking her arm and hooked it with Bonney's. They left the office, and then walked down the halls. Students were around this time; a lot of them waved to Nami and looked at Bonney, who felt like an outcast because they were all wearing their uniforms. The girls were wearing short black skirts and brown sweaters, with white button up shirts underneath. The also had sky blue ties, and knee-high white socks. The guys were wearing black slacks, and white button up shirts. They had to wear the same colored sweater as the girls, as well as the same colored tie.

Bonney already hated the uniforms, and she wasn't even wearing hers.

Nami noticed Bonney glaring at the uniform in her arms, and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Plus you only have to wear it Monday through Thursday, then the rest of the week you can wear your normal clothes. And to add to that, we can leave campus on the weekend," Nami said, a smile on her lips.

"Thank God," Bonney said, and then laughed a bit when Nami laughed.

They reached the end of the long hallway, and Nami opened a large door that led to a huge courtyard that had picnic tables and stone benches. The benches were underneath large trees.

"On the weekends we can eat out here," Nami said seeing the other girl looking at the picnic tables.

"I wish my old school let us do that," Bonney said, pouting a bit.

The two girls walked on a stone walk way that led to the biggest building at Grand Line Academy. Bonney knew this was the dorm for students.

They went into the building and Bonney saw that there were two separate hallways on each side of a large room that had couches and TV around the room. The hallway on the left had a sign, it was blue and read: BOYS. The other sign was pink and read: GIRLS. Bonney then looked around the room they were standing in. There was a bar on the left side of the room. There was a small kitchen behind it. Nami explained about how in the morning and on the weekends, a guy named Sanji made breakfast. She also told Bonney that he didn't enjoy people being in there, especially a guy named Luffy. Bonney could see a few mini fridges around the room as well.

"Well, let's get you to our room, so you can drop your bag off and change," Nami said.

Bonney nodded then followed Nami down the hallway that led to the girls' dorms. There were many room, the doors were decorated with things that showed what kind of girls were around here. Nami stopped at a door that was painted pink and white. There were a few maps hanging from the door and someone painted money on it.

Nami took a key from her sweater pocket, and unlocked the door. She walked into the room, and Bonney followed her, shutting the door behind her. She set her bag on a bed that was already made for her. There was another bed on the other side of the room, and there were a few posters hanging on the wall, and there were a few photos of Nami's family taped onto the walls. But the thing that stood out the most were the maps taped onto the wall.

"What's with the maps?" Bonney asked.

"Oh, I draw them," Nami said, sitting on her bed, a small smile on her lips.

"They're cool," Bonney smiled.

Nami grinned, "Thanks!"

Bonney looked at her uniform, slightly glaring at it. She sighed, grabbing it. She went into the bathroom and saw that the bathroom was huge. There were two sinks and a large counter with Nami's things on it. Bonney saw a small closet, and looked into it, finding soft, fluffy towels. The bath tub was large as well.

After Bonney admired the bathroom, she changed into her uniform. It was comfortable, but she was more comfortable in her shorts and sweatshirt.

She walked out of the bathroom, and then set her normal clothes onto her bed.

"So what's your first class?" Nami asked her, as Bonney sat on her bed.

Bonney looked at her, then handed Nami her schedule. The other girl looked over it, her nose wrinkled a bit.

"You're going to hate Arlong," Nami said. "He is the worst teacher here. He is very strict, and mean."

Bonney sighed, "Great."

"But the other teachers are good, Mrs. Robin is my favorite, we are in her class together," Nami grinned. "Buggy is very strange, I had him last year."

"Weird teachers aren't that bad," Bonney laughed.

A bell rang and Nami sighed, "Time for first block."

Nami and Bonney stood up, Nami got a notebook and a few books from the desk between the two beds. Bonney got her notebook from her duffle bag, and grabbed a pen as well. She put her schedule and the map of the school into her notebook. Nami handed Bonney an extra key.

"Almost forgot to give this to you," Nami smiled.

"Thanks," Bonney said, smiling a bit.

The two girls walked out of their room, walking to the doors that led to the courtyard. They walked through the courtyard, then into the building.

"Well, I'll see you next block," Nami smiled.

"Yeah see you then."

They went their separate way, and Bonney became nervous again. She walked through the halls to get to her biology classroom, feeling eyes on her. She hated being the new student, just like most people. Bonney pulled the map out of her notebook, and looked at it. While she was looking at the map, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and she walked into someone. She almost fell, but whoever she walked into grabbed her arm to steady here. She looked up and met glaring yellow eyes. She looked at the guy's face and felt frightened. He had messy red hair, and an evil grin on his lips.

"Watch where you're going," he almost growled.

"I'm sorry," Bonney said, pulling her arm out of the boy's grip.

His lips twitched, then he snorted. "Whatever, newbie," he chuckled darkly.

Bonney felt the hair on the back of her neck stand, this guy was… disturbing. She wanted to get away from him, but when she tried stepping around him, he moved in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he grunted.

"To class, now move," she said, glaring at him.

He only chuckled, and then he laughed when he saw her glare at him.

"Oi, Eustass-ya, let the new girl get to class," a lazy voice said behind her. She jumped, turning around to see a tan guy with dark hair. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the red-head, his brow raised. The boy named Eustass laughed, then glaring at the other, said, "And what are you going to do, Trafalgar?"

The other guy rolled his eyes, then Bonney felt her heart pound when he looked at her. His grey eyes stared into her violet ones, and she couldn't look away. But she didn't have to, because he did. He turned on his heels, waving his head. "Whatever, Eustass-ya. I just wanted to tell you, Ace-ya was making fun of your eyebrows… well the eyebrows you don't have." He chuckled a bit.

Eustass growled, then rushed after the other, leaving Bonney confused. But she just shook it off and went in the direction of her class. When she found it, she walked into the classroom, only to get stared at. Her face reddened when she realized she was late. She went to the teacher's desk, and gulped when she saw him glaring at her. She explained that she was new and couldn't find her way. Arlong just rolled his eyes and told her to sit down. She sat at the desk by the window, and waited for the bell to ring.

Second block wasn't too bad, she had Nami to talk to. Mrs. Robin was nice, and wasn't a grump like Arlong. She didn't mind students talking as long as they did their work, and didn't interrupt her. So, Bonney didn't mind that class. But she hated gym class. Mihawk was the worst. He was strict and didn't take any excuses, but he was rather lazy himself. He fell asleep for a bit, while the class was running laps, but then one of the other students woke him up, and Mihawk was not happy. He made the whole class run another lap. Everyone groaned and glared at the poor kid.

Bonney sighed as she walked toward the cafeteria, where she agreed to sit with Nami. She was happy that after lunch, she would only have two more classes. She walked into the cafeteria and saw Nami waving at her, Bonney smiled as she walked over to where Nami was sitting.

"Hey, Bonney, I want you to meet a few people." Bonney smiled at Nami. "This is Vivi." A blue haired girl smiled, then nodded.

"This is Kaya," Nami said, nodding to the blond-haired girl, who smiled. Bonney smiled back. "And this is Perona," a girl with curly pink hair nodded, not really paying attention. She was busy looking somewhere else. Bonney sat down next to Nami and talked to the girls for a while, until she heard someone shout Nami's name. She saw Nami smile a bit, then they turned to see a black-haired male grinning. Bonney realized it was Luffy, he was in her first block class… he had come into class late, talking about how he was hungry. Nami and Bonney had talked about him in second block.

Bonney saw that he was sitting at a table with a group of males. One had green hair and was very tan and muscular, the male sitting next to him was blond and had strange brows; he looked at every girl that walked by. The guy sitting next to Luffy was named Usopp; he was in Bonney's gym class. A small boy was sitting across from the green-haired male, his nose buried in a book about medicine. Bonney's eyes narrowed at the red head she had run into this morning, stupid bastard. But then her eyes went to the male next to the red head, his grey eyes met hers. She felt her heart pound, and she turned away quickly. She could feel that he was smirking.

"So, who are they?" Bonney asked, nodding her head towards the table she was looking at.

Nami looked at the table Bonney nodded to, a small smile on her lips, "Well you know Luffy." Nami laughed a bit.

Bonney nodded, "And Usopp."

"The green-haired loser is Roronoa Zoro," Perona said, and Bonney saw her eyes linger on him.

"The one sitting next to him is Sanji, the school's ladies' man," Vivi added.

"The little kid across from Zoro is Tony Tony Chopper. And that red-haired asshole is Eustass Kid," Nami said, rolling her eyes.

"And the guy staring over here is Trafalgar Law. He's really smart, but a lot of people call him a creep," Kaya said quietly as she looked at the table, mostly Usopp.

"Why do people think he's a creep?" Bonney asked, raising a brow.

Nami shrugged, "I don't think he is, people just don't like how he's different. He isn't that bad, he saved Luffy's life."

"Saved his life?"

"Yes, Luffy got into a car accident, and Law was there. Law took care of his wounds before the ambulance even got there. They were shocked that he knew that much about being a doctor, considering that he is Luffy's adopted brother… meaning he doesn't live in a house with anyone that knew anything to do with medical things," Perona said. "But people still judge Law. It's pitiful."

"People are just jealous of him," Kaya said, a frown on her lips. Vivi nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

Bonney looked back, seeing that Law was smirking at Kid, who was glaring at him. Luffy was grinning, and the others were laughing.

Bonney stared at the table, her eyes drifting to Law again. This time she was actually looking at him, not just his face. He was really attractive, tan skin and dark hair. He had a patch of black hair on his chin, shadows under his eyes, making him look like he didn't get enough sleep. He had the sleeves of his sweater pushed up to his elbows, showing off black-tribal tattoos on his forearms and hands; the one on his fingers spelt DEATH. That was kind of weird. Bonney's eyes met his when she looked she looked back at his face, her cheeks reddened. She looked away, but didn't miss his smirk.

"You seem to be checking Law out," Perona said, a smirk on her lips. It only made Bonney's blush worsen.

"I wasn't," Bonney mumbled, which made Vivi laugh. Nami grinned and Kaya giggled.

Lunch went by faster than Bonney wanted it to; she enjoyed sitting with Nami and her friends. They were nice and she actually liked talking with them. But when the bell rang Bonney frowned, but she found out that Vivi was in her next class. Bonney sighed with relief and said goodbye to Kaya, Nami and Perona.

Vivi and Bonney talked in the hallway and Bonney felt eyes on her again. She didn't enjoy having curious eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice. The two girls got to the cooking lab and sat down on stools that were set up around a demo cart. Bonney eyed the food that was set up on the cart, feeling hungry again. Bonney hated that she was always hungry, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Vivi," a boy with shaggy black hair sat beside Vivi said. He smiled, and looked at Bonney. He smiled at her.

"Hello Ace," Vivi said, her face a bit flushed. Bonney had to bite her lip so she wouldn't grin. "Oh! And this is Bonney, she's new here."

Bonney nodded to Ace, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, hello Bonney. I'm Ace. It's nice to meet you," he grinned. "Might of heard about me being Luffy's older brother."

Bonney nodded, remembering that Nami had mentioned it during their conversation in second block. "Yeah, Nami told me about it," she smiled.

Ace nodded, but couldn't say anything else because Zeff walked in, telling the students to be quiet.

The bell for last block rang, and Bonney was glad it was the last class of the day. She couldn't wait to take a nap before dinner. Bonney walked through the halls with a big smile on her face, not caring what people thought.

She was into the class room that was across from the auditorium, and saw that almost every seat was taken except for two, which were in the back. As Bonney walked toward one of the empty seats, she saw a few faces she recognized. She saw Basil Hawkins, who was in her first block; people mentioned that he was quite… odd. Bonney also saw a guy named Killer; he was in her gym class. She had heard that he was one of Kid's friends, and decided to stay away from Killer. She then saw Chopper. The small kid looked at her but didn't say anything.

Bonney sat down in the seat that was by the open window and stared outside, until she heard the chair next to her move. She turned and her face flushed.

Trafalgar Law was sitting next to her, with a wide grin on his lips.

"Hello," he said in a deep, lazy voice.

She felt her heart pound, and she couldn't say anything, let alone breathe.

"My name's Trafalgar Law," he continued, still smirking. "You must be Bonney-ya."

Her mind was spinning, and all she could do was nod. His smirk never left his lips, and Bonney began to get a bit annoyed by this. She didn't show her annoyance.

"So, Bonney-ya, you're new here?"

Bonney could tell he wouldn't stop talking until she acknowledged him.

"Yeah, my uncle decided to move me from my other school, South Blue High, to this one."

"Why would he do that?" Law asked, tilting his head a bit, his eyes full of curiosity.

"He wanted me to go to be _better _school, I guess," she said shrugging. "I was one of the 'bad' students at my old school."

"I see," he chuckled. "How do you like it here?"

She smiled, "Its fine, I've met some really nice people."

He nodded understandingly, and then turned towards the front of the class room when Buggy walked into the room. Bonney followed his gaze; she covered her mouth, coughing to cover a laugh. Buggy was definitely an odd looking teacher; he looked just like a clown, the big nose and everything. Bonney had to try her hardest not to laugh. In the end, thankfully, she didn't laugh. She had distracted herself by taking notes, and staring at Law from the corner of her eye. She watched as he took notes with slow, lazy strokes; she watched as he talked to Killer and the guy in front of him, she heard Law call him Penguin. She ignored their conversation though, not wanting to be nosy… that is until she heard her name. She looked up from her notes, looking at them. She saw that Law and Killer were looking at her. She didn't say anything, she just raised her brow. Law only smirked, and then he turned away from her. Bonney rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed with him.

The bell finally rang and Bonney yawned. This class was a bit boring to her, but Buggy had told the class that soon they would be in the auditorium practicing for a play. Bonney was kind of excited about that, her old school never really had plays, due to the auditorium being very small.

Bonney began gathering her notes together when she felt someone behind her; she slowly turned to see Law standing there. He was looking out the window, and then his eyes looked at her. She didn't realize he was taller than her, but now that he was standing right behind her she could see it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, surprised that her voice didn't shake.

He just smirked, "No. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk back to the dorms with me."

_Confident much?_ She smiled, "I guess."

He smirked, and then they walked out of the classroom.

"I bet you're wondering why we said your name, hm?" Law questioned, raising a brow, still smirking.

"Not really," she lied, not looking at him as they walked down the hallway. She heard Law chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're lying," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling, "Then do tell me why."

Law laughed a bit, "See, I knew you wanted to know~ We were talking about how you kept staring at me during lunch."

Bonney felt her face flush, "I was not!"

Law chuckled, "You were, don't worry… I don't mind."

Bonney's eyes went his face, and he had a twinkle in his eye. Bonney shook her head at him, then looked at the ground as they walked.

"I'm guessing you were staring at me because you heard people talking about how I'm a _creep_," Law sighed, making her look up at him.

"No! That's not why. And I don't think you're a creep. Nami and her friends told me about what you did for Luffy, and I think people are just jealous…" she looked down, sighing. "People just judge others before they get to know them. I'm not like that though," Bonney looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

Law's lips twitched, and he looked away from her. He smirked, "Thanks."

She nodded then realized they were at the dorms.

"Well, see you around Bonney-ya," he said, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…see you around," she smiled.

And then he walked away, down the hallway that led to the boys' rooms. She smiled after him, watching him as he turned back and smirked. She gulped then saw him wink. Her heart pounded and her face flushed. _The cocky jerk_, she thought, shaking her head a bit as she walked to her room.

She unlocked the door, walked in, and then closed the door. She leaned on it, sighing. She had pretended not to notice, but she had heard the hurt in Law's voice when he talked about people calling him a creep. It made her feel a bit… bad for him. _Damn it_, she thought, _I better not fall for him. It will only end badly…_

But she knew… it would happen. And she regretted it.


End file.
